


Slumberbreakfastfordinner

by apliddell



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Leslie is extremely disastrous in this fic, Season 2 Canon Divergence, disaster bi Leslie Knope, lesbian Ann Perkins, post Mark, pre Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apliddell/pseuds/apliddell
Summary: After the all night diabetes awareness telethon, Leslie falls asleep on Ann's couch for a long time. When she wakes up, they have an important conversation.





	Slumberbreakfastfordinner

“Ann!” Leslie shifted on the couch and half sat up without opening her eyes, “The yeti’s here. Just give em the ‘smores, and back away slowly.” **  
**

Ann looked up from her magazine, “Les?”

Leslie dropped back onto the couch with a thump.

“Oh my god, sweetie, your head,” Ann splayed her magazine on the arm of her chair and moved to kneel by the couch. She patted Leslie’s arm, “Leslie? Are you okay?”

“Huh?” Leslie opened her eyes. “Ann? Where are we?”

“You fell asleep on my couch, and you just bumped your head on the armrest. Does it hurt?” Ann patted the top of her own head.

Leslie sat up on her elbow and rubbed her head, “My head? No, it doesn’t hurt.”

Ann smiled, “Okay, good. You can go back to sleep, if you’re not concussed. Your snoring was really soothing to read by.”

Leslie cuddled down under the throw draped across her, “Did you put a blanket on me?”

Ann nodded, “You started sneezing, and I didn’t want you to wake yourself up. You’ve been asleep for, like, fourteen hours now, though.”

“What? What time is-oh my god my breath is terrible right now,” Leslie pulled the blanket up over her mouth.

“It’s kind of amazing that you can sleep in high heels. Do you do that a lot at home?”

“Yeah, kind of. Like thirty percent of my sleeping is accidental. I have stuff to do. Wanna have breakfast? I have a waffle iron in my car,” Leslie kicked off the blanket and finger combed her hair, where it stuck up in the back.

“I can’t believe you don’t like sleep. You have a waffle iron in your car?”

Leslie nodded, “Yeah, just for emergencies like last minute brunches and impromptu slumber party after parties, and this is both!”

Ann laughed, “It’s like nine pm, though.”

“Ann, come on. Any time’s a good time for waffles. We just need to come up with a name for the mid-evening post-nap waffle meal we invented. Slumberbreakfastfordinner. Slumbreak for short. Bam, I’m on fire. I’ll cook you up some waffles on the waffle iron I have out in my car to celebrate.” Leslie jerked a thumb over her shoulder, “I’ll go get it. Be right back,” She got up without waiting for an answer, but paused in the front doorway after she opened the door, “Oooh. Uh oh, yikes.”

“What’s wrong?” Ann called from the sofa.

“I parked on your lawn a little bit. I knocked over your mail box. Sorry, Ann.”

“Ohhh, Leslie. You should have let me drive you,” Ann came to look over Leslie’s shoulder, “Wow you really did park on my lawn.”

“Yeah, I definitely should have let you drive me. That was bad; I should not have done that. I’ll go fix your mailbox. Sorry Ann!”

…

 

“So,” Ann wiped a little banana cream waffle off her face and put down her fork, “there was something else I wanted to talk to you about. About all this Mark stuff. Well, kinda.”

“Okay,” Leslie put down her coffee cup and leaned in.

“I think um. I think this whole Mark thing helped me realize something about myself. I think the reason I couldn’t be happy with Mark is um.” Leslie nodded when Ann paused, so she continued, “I don’t think I can be happy with men at all. I think I. Am probably gay. I’m gay.”

“Wow,” Leslie raised her eyebrows. “That’s huge, Ann!”

Ann nodded and grinned, “Yeah, it’s pretty huge, right? I know!”

“Well thanks for telling me,” Leslie stood up and hugged Ann.

Ann rubbed Leslie’s back, “Of course! I’ve been wanting to tell you for a long time, actually. I just wanted it to settle in a little bit before I did.”

Leslie gave Ann one more little squeeze and sat down, “I’m just really glad you did tell me.”

Ann leaned forward in her chair, “There’s more, though.”

“Ooh, okay. Go ahead.”

“So another reason that I broke up with Mark is that I. Have feelings for someone else.”

“Oh wow, you do?”

Ann nodded and smoothed her hair back behind her ear, “Yeah. I. Have feelings for you. It’s been a little while now. And obviously what’s most important to me is that we stay close friends. But I like you. As more than friends. I wanted you to know.”

Leslie sat back in her chair, “Wow.” She took a drink of her coffee, “I was not expecting you to say that today.”

“I know it’s a lot,” said Ann. “You don’t have to say anything yet. I just wanted you to know.”

Leslie looked up at Ann and smiled, “I like you, too. I think we should be more than friends.”

Ann beamed, “Okay!"

“So I’m not really an expert or anything, but maybe we should kiss.”

“Okay!” Ann leaned forward, and Leslie met her halfway across the table.

Leslie sat back, looking a little dazed, “Ann, you mouth genius. You found a way to make waffles better.”

Ann smiled hugely, “Thanks.”

“Kiss me again, waffle mouth. Oh, no. Nope. I’m going to have to keep working on that adorable nickname, that one’s no good,” Leslie scrunched her nose and shook her head.

Ann laughed, “I kinda liked it.”

“Well,” Leslie leaned in, “there’s more mouth where that came from, waffle.”

“Awww,” Ann kissed Leslie. “I’m waffle.”


End file.
